My World View
by Jetfire
Summary: This is how I view the World based upon the Bible. I hope you guys can be whittnessed to by it. I encourage all you to post your worldview as well. God Bless!


Worldview 

Worldview: the internal core beliefs and values a person holds regarding issues of life and how the world works.

I believe that a worldview is how one views the origin, function, and the ultimate end of all the universe.

How did I get here?

I believe the account of the literal six-day creation mentioned in the Bible, specifically in Genesis chapters 1-2, in which God created the entire universe in six day's time. I believe that the Bible is correct when in Romans 1:20 it says that the very existence of the earth is proof of the presence of the creator, who is the supreme God of the Universe. The creation testifies order in its design. There is no frog with a hamster head, there are no humans with eyes of tigers sprouting all over his/her body, and all the known mechanics of reality even in their primitive mathematical formulas are broken down into a intricately created design system. If you have a watch that means you had a watchmaker; if you have a painting that proves there was a painter; if you have a design, you have proof there is a designer. For this reason above all, I believe there is a creator, by whose hand I was created and therefore came from.

Who is God?

I believe that God is the creator and therefore father of the entire universe, who is infinitely superior to us in every conceivable and inconceivable way. Like a computer designer who builds his computer outside of the computer itself, God created the universe outside the limits of the universe. In this respect, God is not limited to time, space or matter. He is, as Isaiah 55:8-9 tells us, superior to us in every respect and therefore we humans are naturally going to run into what we perceive to be inconstancies when He describes Himself. It's like a 3d being trying to describe Himself to a race of 2d people. We won't understand everything. But should He be able to broken down and comprehended, He would loose His deity, as we would have matched His level of thinking. As the creator of the universe, it would stand to reason that God would know what is best for each of His creations. Therefore it illogical for one to say that God does not know what He is advocating in His teachings concerning his creations as He knows them from the inside out. Because a human scientist can see the lunacy in creating a new device and abandoning it in the laboratory, it only stands to reason that this brilliant creator would see the stupidity of creating man and never interacting with him. As an involved creator of sentient beings that need the care of a father, He leads by compassion and does not want people to die spiritually. Because His intelligence and power are incomprehensibly abundant, it only stands to reason that His emotional capacity of love would be unfathomable. This was proved correct when God took human form as Jesus and died for us and talked to us through the Bible.

Who is Jesus?

I believe that Jesus is the God-man, the incarnate deity, the Son of God as well as the father and savior of mankind. The teachings of Jesus were bold, controversial, and utterly phenomenal. Although I believe that Jesus will ultimately be right, I must confess that my own personal beliefs on crime and punishment seem to clash with His. Whether this is the result of my stubbornness or His incomprehensible brilliance that I have yet to discover, I don't know but thankfully Jesus said in Matthew 12:32 I am allowed to disagree with Him and still be in His family as long as I rely on Him for salvation. In this sense, I am being willingly ignorant (II Peter 3) in that I know He is right, but because I don't like His teaching on certain things that makes Him right and have my own lusts that I am still need to work with Him on, I continue to (sadly) not side with Him on everything even though that I know that in the end that He will be right. He has to be right or else everything that I base my life on is wrong. If Jesus is wrong on anything then the sacrifice He made is worthless. For this reason above all, Jesus being right has to come first whether I like it or not. This may sound hypocritical but that is only my doing. Jesus is never wrong and simply because I can't understand or dislike some of His teachings does not mean that I am justified in my behavior. This is one of the many ways that I sin and fall short of the glory of God (Romans 3:23). Although I am obligated to follow Jesus, my lusts still try to interfere as Paul described in Romans 7:15-25. In any case, Jesus gave the ultimate sacrifice on the cross and saved me from my sins and thus covered a debt to God that I could never repay. After 3 days time, Jesus rose again. At first, such a claim appears to be the end result of wishful thinking, but a further analysis suggests otherwise. Skeptics are met with challenging questions when they attempt to disprove the resurrection. For one thing, if Christ did not rise, then why are there no decayed remains in the tomb? Why are there no guards at the tomb anymore? But most importantly, why did the disciples go form being burned out to being so convinced of the resurrection that they were willing to be hated by the world and savagely beaten and murdered for it? They had nothing to gain from anyone. They were hated by everyone and willingly died horrible deaths. Why? Because they decided to deitize a man for money? Look, if that was their reason, surely after one disciple was killed they would have looked for another method. The only rational reason that I can think of that would motivate them to happily die for this faith in Jesus is the reason they gave: I saw him die on the cross, I saw him get beat in the streets, I saw him totally dead…and I saw him come back fully healed with only the marks in his hands and feet and side, marks he kept intentionally for proof of purchase of my soul.

Who is the Holy Spirit?

I believe that the Holy Spirit is the part of God that enters the heart of a Christian upon accepting Jesus as his/her savior. Jesus told us in John 14:26 that the duty of the Holy Spirit is to bring comfort, teachings, and remembrance of His teachings. When one is witnessing to others, it is the Holy Spirit who brings out the memory of the Word of God. When one is troubled, it is the Holy Spirit who provides comfort. Differentiating comfort of the Holy Spirit as opposed to a switch of emotions can be difficult at times (at least in my experience). It is the Holy Spirit that provides understanding of the word of God, although personally, I have been unable to determine a way to tell the difference between someone having a genuine revelation or if they are merely using it as a cover to push their opinion. But the only logical answer would be that if one is faking it, then they would eventually be found out and they would be proven wrong. More so then any other concept, the Holy Spirit is the evidence of a being beyond and outside our universal limits. As discussed earlier, because God is outside our understanding, it is only natural that we run into what we consider to be inconsistencies. The working of the Holy Spirit is usually the biggest supplier of such "inconsistencies." All things considered, the Holy Spirit is the family crest of Christ.

What happens when you die?

I believe that upon death, your soul goes to one of two places: heaven or hell. If you have not accepted Jesus Christ as your Savior then you will be judged and cast into the lake of fire (Revelation 20:15). If you have accepted Jesus as your Savior, then you are brought to the Judgment Seat of Christ and judged for everything that you did before entering heaven (II Corinthians 5:10). Your works will stand the test of God's fiery judgment. For every good work you will be rewarded but for every evil work you shall be punished even though you are saved from hell (1 Corinthians 3:11-15).


End file.
